


I Have Waited So Long

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sappy Fluff, first confessions, valve worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The object of Starscream's long-held affections discovers his desires in the most embarrassing manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Waited So Long

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [I Have Waited So Long (中文版)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540548) by [interburstgap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap)



> ❤ Happy Valentine's Day 2015 ❤  
>  _  
> I have waited oh, so long  
>  Please don't tell me baby I was wrong  
> Dreaming of you every night  
> Holding back until the time was right  
> _  
> I Have Waited So Long - Foreigner

_Megatron's lips curled in a secret smile, optics flaring briefly as he glanced over. "Your report was exactly what I needed. I am pleased, Starscream; you have done well."_

Starscream sighed, a slow hot vent escaping his mouth as he arched, his digits digging deeper into his convulsing valve. His heels scrabbled against the berth, trying to fold him in the perfect position as he wriggled. Megatron's glossa would stroke where his fingers spread the mesh folds, seeking new ways to make him swallow his screams.

_I am pleased, Starscream-_

The seeker gasped, crooking his forefinger to drag along a line of swollen nodes, a sharp zing of pleasure flooding his neural net. His hand moved faster, the soft wet noises barely reaching his audials as his legs desperately backpedaled again. Megatron would fill him, perhaps close to the point of pain but it would be-

_-exactly what I needed-_

One thigh folded outward shakily, smearing lubricant across the berth as the delicate hips bucked, driving the fingers inside in a sharp thrust. Starscream bit his lip as his thumb swirled over the exterior node, too slick for much friction but sparking another wave of bliss nonetheless. Energy surged through his frame, igniting his processors with the recorded words, images of hundreds of shy smiles and shared glances, that strong, handsome silhouette with the broad hands and gravelly voice and all that  _heat_.

_-am pleased- exactly what I needed, Starscream- Star-_

"Starscream?"

Starscream's optics onlined in shock, Megatron's name escaping his mouth in a groan as he met his leader's gaze, half-hidden by the open door. His free hand leapt to cover his cries, but it was too late- he could not hide nor stop. The beloved cyan optics widened just as Starscream's pleasure crested and more stuttered whispers of his designation filled the space between them.

As soon the heat began to dissipate, humiliation rushed to fill the void and Starscream's jaw worked open and closed, spitting static in lieu of apologies. Incredible, that he'd forgotten the only mech who could unlock his room was the one mech from which he needed to keep this desire secret. 

Mercifully, the door silently closed and Starscream was left alone in the dim light. With a low moan he gently withdrew his dripping fingers, shuddering as pleasurable aftershocks were tripped by the slow slide. Laboriously he raised his arm, covering his optics as he shook with an entirely different emotion. Surely Megatron had immediately understood what he'd chanced upon; his lord professed to be a simple mech, a simple soldier, but there was cunning and wit behind the quiet demeanour. Megatron would know-   _did_ know, now, and there was no hiding his shame any longer. This burning ache had grown steadily since he'd joined the Decepticons but he had been able to keep it safely locked away in his spark and his room.

A soft  _chink-chink_ reached his audials and Starscream froze a second time, hand still firmly set on his face and an arm slung over his optics. The door had opened and closed again, and this time there was the unmistakable heavy tread drawing closer.  _Oh Primus,_ was Megatron going to confront him  _now_ , while he was still shivering from overload and damp with fluids and on display?! Hastily his thighs slammed together with a metallic screech, though Starscream imagined it did little for his modesty.

A hand at his elbow made Starscream flinch, his arm moving upwards to peek with one optic. Megatron hovered above him, expression hidden in shadow but the glow of the narrowed gaze as soft as ever. Acute embarrassment washed through his frame again, throwing the seeker's fields into chaos.

Another warm hand carefully folded over the one pressed to Starscream's mouth, kneading the joints as Megatron loosed a sighing vent. Starscream stared up at him, terrified, immobile.

"Starscream."

His name was spoken so reverently it made the seeker's vents hitch uncertainly. Megatron's helm tilted as he leaned in, catching just enough of the light so Starscream could make out the planes of his noble face. "My- My lord," Starscream managed to stutter past the static clogging his vocaliser, "I must b-beg your forgiveness-,"

"No." Megatron's fingers dug lightly between Starscream's, twining them together before drawing them both down from his face. "You are strong and proud, Starscream. You should never beg, especially not of me."

The panic slowed, confused by the lack of anger in Megatron's words. Starscream swallowed hard, licking his dry lips as his logic processors raced to make sense of the declaration. "I should not have-," He paused, glancing down guiltily at his damp frame before his optics darted back to Megatron's. "I- I am-,"

"Beautiful." Megatron smiled as Starscream squeaked in protest. "I had never dared to hope my designation would grace your lips in the height of pleasure, and yet..." A free hand appeared on Starscream's abdomen, rubbing against a struggling intake. "After all this time I find you aroused by imaginings of myself. Is..."

Starscream watched in surprise as Megatron finally broke his stare, optics shying away as another warm sigh washed over Starscream's neck. 

"Is that what I see? Or am I mistaken?"

Starscream lurched upward, wings obediently folding close to his frame as he gripped Megatron's chassis, both eager and frightened of confirming the observations. Even without the damning evidence, Starscream would not have lied to his leader. "You are not mistaken," he said in a rush, hoping his quick words would keep him ahead of his fear. "It was you I wanted to see and hear a- and feel against me. It has always been you, since I..." His confession trailed into silence as Megatron looked at him, expression unreadable as he reached up to stroke the side of Starscream's helm.

"I had thought your mind would be filled with Skyfire," Megatron admitted quietly.

Starscream grimaced, old pain flaring through his processes. Would that he could spend his time admiring his ancient lover, but after rescuing Skyfire from his icy tomb and educating him on the civil war... Skyfire's betrayal had hurt, deeply, in a way Optimus Prime could never have inflicted during his torture. For his own sanity, Starscream had forced his happy pre-war memories into recession, and Skyfire had become just another Autobot enemy.

Well, mostly.

"I still ache for him, but not due to past affection," Starscream admitted, bowing his helm. "I miss his intelligence, his companionship, but those are memories that belong to another time. I have faced reality and accepted it for what it is; I have mourned who I have lost and I have moved on."

"I am sorry."

The gentle whisper, spoken with such conviction, pulled a gasp from Starscream. He clutched at Megatron, burying his face against the thick neck as his frame shook with conflicting impulses. 

"You deserve every happiness," Megatron continued, drawing back just enough to rest their forehelms together. "As I said, I had not wished to presume I could offer you this pleasure, but if you would allow me..."

"Allow!" Starscream shivered again, this time with a burst of startled laughter. "My lord, when I dedicated myself to your service, I meant every word. My mind, my frame, and my spark are yours until they cease to be."

Megatron invented harshly, optics shuttering momentarily as silence stretched between them. The quiet aggravated Starscream's anxiety, giving him the courage to pet Megatron's chassis as he waited impatiently.

The world tipped suddenly as Megatron moved, laying Starscream onto the berth before leaning down. Starscream choked back a cry as warm lips pressed to the apex of his cockpit. 

"I would say I cannot guess what to do with such a gift," Megatron rumbled, grinning against the sensitive glass, "but it would be a lie. I have thought of you, and this, entirely too often in the dark. May I explore you as I've dreamed of doing for so long?"

Stunned, Starscream could only nod assent as he remained still, spark whirling in anticipation. To think Megatron had suffered as quietly as he, each too frightened to assume more of the other! They had danced opposite, unaware of the mutual attraction, for hundreds of years. How had they managed such an hilarious blunder together?

Starscream had no more time for reflection as Megatron's mouth reached his pelvic plate, soft nips at the edges awakening his interface protocols again. His valve was still exposed from earlier, a renewed wash of lubricant trickling from between the plush folds. Starscream forced himself to remain still as a warm hand slide up the inside of one thigh, Megatron twisting to glance up at him with wide optics, as if seeking further permission.

"Please, m- my lord," Starscream breathed, legs falling open wider in invitation. "I desire whatever you wish of me."

Another kiss was pressed lower, dangerously close to his exterior node, and Starscream's hips lifted slightly in reflex. "I wish to worship you," Megatron whispered, the low words vibrating against thin plating. 

Starscream's stuttered response was lost when Megatron's glossa nudged gently against the side of the swollen nub, teasing it lightly with a gentle suck. The seeker's frame seized, vents flaring as he gripped the back of Megatron's helm. 

Megatron hummed, tilting to nuzzle the node with his nose as he sent a sly glance up Starscream's shuddering frame. "You are incredibly sensitive," he remarked happily. "Do not tense so. I will take care of you, my dear seeker."

"I have spent so long wanting this," Starscream panted, digits curling into the grooves of Megatron's helm, "that every touch f- feels like my first."

"Good," Megatron murmured, placing another sucking kiss over the dilated node, chuckling when Starscream spit another string of static. 

To add to this newfound bliss, thick fingers were wedging themselves between the slick folds of Starscream's valve. The digits moved cautiously, swirling to find the edges of what was comfortable, all while that unexpectedly talented glossa teased and suckled just above them. Pleasure bloomed through Starscream, pulsing with waves of increasing heat; his free hand gripped the edge of the berth, denting it as he used the leverage to push himself into Megatron's mouth and fingers.

The reality of Megatron lavishing intimate attention upon him far outstripped even his most lush of fantasies. As such, his endurance all but vanished, the edge of overload already prickling his senses. Starscream groaned as another finger was added, stretching his valve past what he had done with his own, sparking a dull ache that catapulted his pleasure toward the tipping point. He garbled a warning, tapping his hand against Megatron's helm, then shouted when that hot mouth latched onto his nub with fierce determination. 

Starscream's helm slammed into the berth as his hips bucked, valve clenching possessively around Megatron's slick fingers. He gasped Megatron's name in broken syllables, harshly pressing his leader's face to himself as he writhed through the overload. Coolant leaked from beneath his shuttered optics when he finally fell back against the berth, spent and satisfied in a way he hadn't thought possible.

A hazy moment later Starscream registered the warmth at his side; Megatron had joined him in the berth, lazily draping his limbs over Starscream's frame. On an impulse, Starscream shifted to capture Megatron's lips with his, shivering when his eagerness was met with equal enthusiasm. He stroked what he could reach of the large sturdy frame as he used the kiss to express his overwhelming emotion.

When he finally pulled back, their fans were roaring in tandem as they panted against the other's cheek. "My lord," Starscream said, with a sharp bout of shyness, "please let me- let me reciprocate."

"Later," Megatron smiled, optics overly bright as he leaned in for another, shorter kiss. "If I may, I would like to stay the rest of the cycle so that we have ample time to do and say all we've missed so far."

Starscream sighed, hugging Megatron closer, then laughed when his thigh slid wetly over the thick hips. "I want nothing more than you to stay, but I must clean myself before I turn my full attention upon you."

"Agreed," Megatron rumbled, slipping one hand down to cup the seeker's aft with a squeeze. "Perhaps I should join you?"

The thought of Megatron in his washracks, plating gleaming under combined streams of solvent and lubricant, steam hissing from the heated panels... Starscream grinned, grinding against the wandering hand on his backside. "I plan to make up for lost time, so I think it best you do."


End file.
